twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CullenLoverForever17
heyyy........ i love the twilight saga i love everything about it........ i love all the people... it there is aney way to make my profile better just tell me i would love to know.... :) hey, i saw you wanted an infobox, i can help if you like. just ask me on my page when you're on! i'd be glad to make it for you! ♥Luna♥ sure! just don't try to edit your user page untill i tell you that i put it up or it might not let it come up. be back in a sec! ♥Luna♥ all'ight! it's up, so now when you click edit your user page, look for the green puzzle peice, roll over it, then in the bottom right corner there is a edit bottun for it so you can fill it out! glad i could help! ♥Luna♥ you're very welcome! just ask me or one of these people on their talk pages if you need anything else! K TAP F ♥Luna♥ Hey if aneyone wants aney of my photos or wants to know where i got the from just let me know and ill be happy to give to the wed site... unless you have it... well just tell me how you like my page or how you dont like it and ill try and get back to you... okay bye.. Re: I see Luna already set you up with an infobox. Its easy to get awards. Just make edits and when you;ve gotten enough edit points go to the awards page and leave a message!!! but dont fotget to sign with four of these ~ (talk) 03:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) WE NEED YOU!!! WE NEED YOU!!! ♥Luna♥ Okay what do you need for? **CullenLoverForever17** hey, did you mean sig? you can just ask F for one, he's pretty good at making them. ♥Luna♥ Images Hey, thanks for uploading all of those images. Can you please make sure to add image categories too? Thanks, and keel up the good work! - :Hey there! Could you please check some of the wiki's existing pictures before uploading new ones? You seem to be uploading many screenshots from the films in particular, so try checking Twilight movie screenshots, New Moon movie screenshots, and Eclipse movie screenshots before uploading, since we already have many of the images that you have been adding. Thanks! -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Im sorry if i dont have aney hpotos from Eclipe or Breaking dawn.... because i dont like seeing pic of moves befor i see the movie... sorry hi :) thanks for commenting on my blog pal :) Crescent moon 22:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ok whatever you say.. :) Crescent moon 03:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! My 2nd fanfic is done! The Volturi watching New Moon! Crescent moon 23:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I Just Wanted To Know..... CullenLoverForever17 23:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Are Aro and Jane like together? Or no? For Eclipse huh Well if many demand it i will Crescent moon 00:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) okay i want to know if... okay who thinks that Crescent moon should make one of Eclipse then say somthing on this page and who did not like what Crescent moon did with Twilight and New moon? If you think they where really good then we should tell Crescent moon to make one for Eclipse and Crescent moon i hope you dont mind that i am doing this CullenLoverForever17 01:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I really don't mind this Crescent moon 23:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) okay is this all of.... Is this all of the wolfs and who is with them??? Sam, Emily, Embry, Brady, Billy, Sue, Old Quil Ateara, Claire, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Paul. Is that all? CullenLoverForever17 21:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) CullenLover i love ur user page...its so thought out...AliceIsKewl 01:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Team thingie The only one I know how to make is the Team Edward one... which one do you want??? (talk) 15:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm really gonna do eclipse but first i have to watch the movie of course Crescent moon 06:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) hi Just Created a Volturi watching New Moon extended Part because you guys are demanding. Come comment anytime Crescent moon 02:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) hi I just created a Wolf pack watching New Moon ! Come comment anytime ★Crescent moon★ 22:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Edward Hey,i saw on your yser page that you have "this user is on Team Edward" i just wanted to know how you got it AliceIsKewl 12:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hi i made a new blog and song called "I want your Jacob Black" come comment anytime. see it and sing it too! ★Crescent moon★ 02:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey im sorry i have not got that story up yet... im am boint it on Jacobes P.O.V. because you all want to know wht hes in a dress so yea... sorry agan i will try and get it up ASAP... CullenLoverForever17 21:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for nominating me for the user page award! I love your user page too. Superzomo Poem Hi! I made up a poem I thought you might like. It's on my user page. Superzomo um...no :( sorry, i don't think all of the wolve's names are mentioned; we'll just have to wait for the movies :( ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ I found out how to tell you why.... I found out a way to tell why jacob was in a dress... anyone that read my way how Bella and Jacob kissed... it will be up tomarron night or saterday... :) its going to br so funny... I hope you will read it and like it... CullenLoverForever17 03:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ty Thx, and sure, we can be friends :) I see you have some car pics from the vehicles page I made on your user page ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 21:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i saw your blog nice story:)★Crescent moon★ 01:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) anytime :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Retyped:Welcome heyy ! I'd love to be you friend and thanks for the friend request chow for now,Tiffanyaka Bellas side 05:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) hi new blog! here's the link http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crescent_moon/Alice_Cullen_remix_of_You_belong_with_me ★Crescent moon★ 10:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi :D Hi, how ur you :) Volturifan199 15:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Volturifan199 I'm fine thanks:D Did you watch the eclipse movie?:D The fight scene and Jasper and Alice training:) and your fave scene? Hi! Well, I believe she just explains that she will probably never imprint on anyone. Although, most people wish one had imprinted on the other. I can't remember. I think he kind of pitied her and saw her in a new light. I honestly think they should have been together instead of him and the little monster. Or him and Lizzie. It says Leah was happier after Breaking Dawn, but I still think she could have been better with Jake. Catagories Hello, please refrain from creating catagories. The catagories you are making are improper as they dont link anywhere and dont work very well. For example: People Sam has imprinted on... a wolf can only imprint once and therefore the catagory only has one person in it. (talk) 23:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC)